The First Time
by Ember1313
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote! Rated M. R&R!


Rating: M – NC17

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**AN:**

Just some random smut I wrote. Which my muse is already begging to be turned in to a full story. LOL Enjoy!!

Kelly

* * *

**The First Time**

Jason tried not to make any noise when heard Elizabeth stirring. He close his eyes and prayed she wouldn't wake up. Ever since this afternoon, when she told Nickolas they were about to make love, Jason's body had been begging for release. He waited until he was certain she had fallen asleep before taking matters in his own hands, literally.

_"Jason are you okay?"_

Her voice was so sweet and innocent, that Jason felt his cock twitch. He swallowed several time before managing to find his voice. _"I 'm fine."_

"You sound like you're in pain."

She had no idea. Jason thought. _"I'm fine, Elizabeth, I promise. Now to back to sleep."_

Jason heard her move and nearly screamed in frustration. She had no idea what she was doing to him. She turned on a small lamp and sat beside him on the couch. _"Jason you're all sweaty. Did you're fever come back?" She asked as she placed her hand on his face._

"No." He said threw clenched teeth.

_"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"_

"No. Elizabeth, it's not you I just..." He stopped mid sentence and had to stifle a groan when she accidentally brushed against his throbbing cock._ "Please go back to sleep."_ He begged.

_"There's something wrong I can tell. Please let me help you."_

Jason closed his eyes briefly before making a decision. He knew he was going to hell for this but at the moment he didn't give a damn. _"You want to help?"_ When she nodded he took her hand and gently placed it over his erection. Her eyes widened in understanding. _"You still want to help?"_

"Yes." She told him her voice barely a whisper.

He eased her hand under the blanket. He nearly jumped at the feel of her cool hand around his cock. He placed his hand over her and moved them in a steady rhythm. After a few moments he moved his own hand away, letting her continue.

Elizabeth watched Jason as she stroked him. His blue eyes had darkened and his breathing had become erratic. She had never done anything like this before and wasn't sure of what to expect. When Jason moaned she nearly stopped. _"Am I hurting you?"_

"No. Elizabeth, it feels so good." He brushed the hair from her face. He could see how hesitant she was. "You've never... have you." She hung her head before shaking it. _"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."_ Jason reached a hand up to caress her face. Her skin was so soft.

As she darted her tongue out to lick her lips Jason felt a sudden urge to kiss her. He tugged her down to him. He brushed his lips across hers several times. Jason then added soft pressure to their kiss. Everything in him was crying to for him to just take her. He couldn't though, she deserved better. He parted her lips with his tongue and slid it in. Elizabeth paused for a second then responded eagerly. Their tongues tangling with one another.

When they finally parted Elizabeth was panting as well. Kissing Jason was like a drug. She didn't ever think she would get enough. She leaned down and kissed him again. This time when they broke apart she ran her hand over his chest. She knew he was a magnificent man. She had spent the last few weeks staring at his well sculpted chest. Now she wondered what the rest of him was like. _"Jason? Can... can I see?" _

He saw the curiosity in her eyes but he didn't want to rush things. Finally he nodded and put her hand on the edge of the blanket. Letting her have control. As she slowly drew it off his body, Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw his hardened cock. It was so big. She reached back out to touch it gently. Her fingertips barely touching him. She explored every inch of his flesh with her eyes and then with her hand.

Jason was so aroused he could hardly think. He reach up and began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. As her breasts came into view Jason licked his lips. He needed to taste her. He caressed the underside of her breast with a lite touch. Elizabeth squirmed at his touch. She didn't know what Jason was doing to her but she hoped he never stopped. Jason ran his thumb over her nipple and watched it tighten even further. _"You're so beautiful."_ Jason whispered as he leaned forward to take one nipple in to his mouth. He sucked gently at first then harder. He felt Elizabeth's hand in his hair trying to tug him closer. He switch breasts and gave the it the same attention.

_"Jason?"_ Elizabeth's soft voice filled the room. _"What's this?"_ She asked running her finger over the slit on the head of his penis.

Her curiosity was going to be the death of him. He placed several kisses to her body before saying, _"It's precum."_

"Oh." She said then she asked a question that nearly made him explode._ "Can I taste it?"_

"You want to...? Elizabeth, you know don't have to."

"I want to, Jason. Really." He nodded his okay and waited. The sudden flick of her tongue made him buck slightly. She licked the head several more times before speaking. _"Do you like that?" _

Jason just nodded. He cupped her chin and parted her lips with his thumb. He guided her back to his cock placing the head just in her mouth. She instinctively began to suck on it. She took more of him in to her mouth adding pressure as she did. Jason leaned his head back as pleasure washed over him. He loved having his cock sucked and Elizabeth seemed to know exactly what to do. He reached over and removed the shirt from Elizabeth's body. He ran his hand along her back.

Elizabeth had been a little worried about actually giving Jason a blow job. All that disappeared as he grunted and moaned his approval. She felt wetness pooling in her panties and an ache beginning there. She moved restlessly trying to ease it. She felt Jason's hand inside her panties and almost pulled away. But his touch was so soft and gentle it put her fears to rest.

Jason squeezed her ass cheek before sliding his hand down to its destination. He ran a finger over her slit. Elizabeth bucked at the touch but didn't pull away. He was amazed at how wet she already was. He slid one long finger into her tight pussy. He thrusted it in and out slowly, letting her get used to the sensation, as he continued to suckle at her nipples.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with pleasure. If Jason's touch felt this good, she didn't know if she would survive sex with him. She moved his cock in and out of her mouth at a rapid pace. She was surprised she actually licked sucking Jason's cock.

He knew he was close and as much as his body was demanding release he didn't want to cum that way. He let go of her nipple reluctantly and tangled a hand in her hair and tugged till she looked at him. _"Stop."_

"Why?" She asked confused by his sudden change.

_"I don't want..."_ Jason wasn't sure how to explain things to her. He finally decided to just be blunt. _"Not like that. I want to be in you when I cum."_

"Oh." Elizabeth started to move on top of him.

_"I'm not done with you yet. Take off your panties."_ He watched as she removed her panties as best she could with his finger still inside her. Jason pulled her back down to him. He took his finger out and delighted in her whimpers of protest. He sank two finger in drenched pussy. Jason had never felt anyone so tight before. He had no idea how he was going to keep from hurting her. He pumped his finger in and out of her quickly. Jason watched the pleasure wash over her face. She began to move her hips in time with his movements. His thumb began to circle her engorge clit. Jason could feel her walls tightening around him.

He kissed her deeply and then whispered. _"That's it baby let go. Cum for me."_ Jason's words sent over the edge. He watched as she came apart above him. Elizabeth jerked wildly against his hand, crying out his name. She collapsed on to his chest. Jason held her till her breathing was more normal. _"Are you okay?"_ He asked hesitantly.

_"Better than okay. I feel amazing. But Jason you didn't get anything out of it."_

"Yes I did. Watching you cum was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Besides we're not done yet." He told as he gripped her hips tightly. He lifted her on to his body so she was straddling him._ "You have to tell me if I'm hurting you okay?"_ When she nodded he thrusted himself into her body. She tensed at the sudden invasion making any movement impossible. Jason reached between them and began to stroke her clit. Once she relaxed he move in a slow steady rhythm. She quickly began to move her hips as well. They soon found their rhythm and Jason slowly speed the pace up. Elizabeth continued to make him stroke for stoke. They were touching and kissing one another everywhere. Jason felt his orgasm approaching but he wanted her to go over once more. He strummed her clit expertly till he felt he walls tightening around him. Grabbing her hips he stilled her movements and thrusted up into her hard. After three strokes she came his name practically a sob. Her body spasmed wildly milking his release from him as well.

Later as he held her close to his body he knew things would never be the same. They were going to have to talk about a lot of things. Especially the danger but he knew he wasn't willing to let her go. Not after tonight. Then suddenly it it him. He had fallen in love with Elizabeth.


End file.
